


The Fooler

by MistressAlexandra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, M/M, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressAlexandra/pseuds/MistressAlexandra
Summary: Fooling people in order to enjoy your own pleasure is not nice, but It's better than the alternative.





	The Fooler

**  
Prologue: **

He didn't like fooling people, but the one time he voiced his doubts, his companion had thoughtfully told him to think about people's reactions, if they knew the truth.  
Wasn't it better they wasted a 'little' sympathy on him, than a 'lot' of disgust? They weren't hurting anyone and other people's sympathy didn't hurt them, whereas intolerant disgust was corrosive - and bad for the giver as well as the receiver.  
Perhaps, he had remarked, with a smile, his nephew would rather give up their outings, instead?  
"No! No, I... I'd really rather not." the older man's smile had widened at this expected reaction. "I don't really mind, it just seems a little... unfair. To them. But as you say, it 'is' better than the alternative."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**  
Chapter One: **

"Got to make sure these straps are tight. " The kneeling man muttered, suiting the actions to the words and pulling them taut. "Can't have you falling out of your chair, now, can we?" He looked up with a small smile playing over his face. "They're not too tight? You do have 'some' feeling in your legs, I know and I'm sure you'd like to keep it."  
"No, Sir. They're fine." The younger man replied, trying to breathe deeply and not show his burgeoning excitement 'too' strongly.  
He loved being bound and restrained and with the straps over his legs pulled tight, even the limited amount of movement he usually had when in the wheelchair, was denied him.  
The fact that his upper body was free and had a full range of movement, only made the sensation of the restraints all the more piquant. Although the one part of his body, below the waist, that 'was' free to move, was definitely doing so. He was becoming 'very' aroused, he realised. But then he usually did, at times like these - when his 'Uncle' took him out in public, helping him from the car into the chair, at the train station and buckling sturdy leather straps around his ankles and his calves - just below the knee - along with two more over his thighs: One just 'above' the knee and one just below the groin.  
The former sets of straps fastened around the frame of the chair, whilst the latter were securely sewn to the centre of the seat, between his legs; and fastened underneath the chair. He could only even 'locate' the buckles of these, himself, with extreme difficulty - It was all but impossible for him to release them. He was, in fact, completely dependant on the older man for almost everything, whilst he was in this position. Even simple forward movement was mostly beyond his capability.  
The wheelchair was bulky and heavy and he was a slender lad. He'd never been strong, unlike his sturdy 'uncle' and he very quickly became wearied and breathless, if he tried to propel himself.  
Bathroom visits, even, were only at the indulgence of his 'carer' and usually required a certain amount of co-operation from both men to keep the truth from being discovered. Public lavatories being somewhat... public, after all.  
The straps which held him, were hidden from the general view, by a rug over his lap. A good thing, he considered, in more ways than one - as he was sure his growing erection would be extremely noticeable if the rug wasn't there. How on earth did 'normal' men manage? For now, though, he was just an unfortunate young cripple, on a day's outing with the beloved Uncle who took care of him. If people knew the truth, however...

............................................................

If people knew the truth... He shook his head slightly, musing, as his 'Uncle' bought their tickets.  
In fact, the other man was not his uncle at all. They were not related in the least. The older man was his lover and the things they did together would have brought most people out in a frenzy of self-righteous disgust and abhorrance.  
They didn't hurt anyone - not even each other - but the fact that they were two men in an intimate relationship, would have been enough to have them shunned by most 'decent', 'God-fearing', 'right-thinking' folk. Even in this modern year of Our Lord, 1949.

Once on the train, headed for the big city of London, they managed to find a carriage to themselves and the older man maneuvered the chair in the confined space, so that whilst his 'nephew's' back was to the corridor and to most of the carriage itself, he was facing the window and could see out. Since they were alone, the younger man could do a few other things, as well.

Taking the older man's hand and moving it under the lap rug, onto his, now almost painfully erect, groin, for instance. The other man rubbed his companion's shaft slowly, smiling gently, both of them aware of the penalties they would face if they were caught. Fines for lewd behaviour and possibly a certain amount of public shame, would apply to a heterosexual couple, but for them, the rules were different. Prison would be the least of what they could expect.  
A small wad of soft cloth made it's presence felt around his head and the strokes became harder and faster - as did his breathing. He stuffed his fist into his mouth to muffle his cries as he came, hard. Harder than he ever came when he was free.  
For the next few moments, he was only vaguely aware of the surreptitious movements, as his companion cleared away the evidence of their activities and fastened a stiff leather strap around his now deflated shaft. This 'cock ring' clipped to the strap around the top of his thighs and would prevent him getting aroused for the rest of the day, he knew. Or would at least help to control it, he amended to himself. He didn't think there was anything that could prevent his erection completely - not when he was bound - but this would definitely help.

Later: lunchtime, in a small cafe.

"Was it a war injury?"  
"No." A sad smile from the older man. "It's a congenital defect. He's had it all his life." He explained on seeing the waitress' confused frown.  
"Oh, like something went wrong when he was born?" He nodded and she went on "Oh, I know about that. My sister's eldest. He had something wrong with him, too. Born all blue, he was, but they managed to fix him up alright and now you'd never know."  
"Yes. Modern medicine is wonderful. Maybe one day..." Another sad smile and in a slightly louder voice, he added. "Well, lad, have you decided what you'd like to eat?"  
His 'nephew' lowered the menu he'd been perusing, while pretending that he couldn't hear himself being talked about and said "Yes, please. I think I'd like..." He turned to the waitress and gave his order; his 'uncle' added his and she moved away again.  
Underneath the tablecloth, he vaguely felt something touch his leg and he smiled. This was another of their little games. To see how much they could get away with in public, without being obvious - or even being noticed. Small touches and even caresses, were often exchanged 'under the covers', as it were.  
An uneasy glance from a neighbouring table was often the warning sign that they had gone as far as they could - and they usually dropped things after just a few minutes, even without it, but it 'was' fun and it did while away some of the time while they were waiting for their food.

A minute later:  
"Uncle..." He spoke in a soft voice, almost a whisper. "I need the bathroom."  
"Ok, lad. Hold on a minute." His 'uncle' pushed himself away from the table and went to speak to a man working behind the counter.  
"Sure, just round through there." He gestured towards a door in the back wall. "I'll keep an eye on the lad for you, too, if you like."  
A small smile. "Thankyou, but it's 'the lad' who needs it."  
The other man's face expressed his astonishment. "Yeah? I didn't think they could... I mean, not when they're like that. Completely dead from the waist down, I heard."  
Another small, sad smile. "Well, my nephew's not quite that bad, thankfully. He's not 'completely' paralysed. He has some feeling; just not very much. He can't walk, but he can stand, with help and he can... control himself. To a certain extent. If you'll make sure our table is held?"  
"Yeah, 'course." He watched as the older man went back to the table and wheeled his 'nephew's' chair towards the door he'd pointed out earlier. "Strewth! Poor bastard. Makes ya realise just how lucky y'are, sometimes, it really does."

Once in the toilets, the restraints were removed and as someone else came in just then, the younger man was lifted into a stall, where his chair wouldn't fit. He was again grateful for the leather ring around his penis, which helped control his arousal and for the fact that it didn't interfere with him relieving himself.

After his 'Uncle' had helped him back into his chair, when he was done; he was wheeled over to the sink and washed his hands; as the other man in the room did likewise and left.

Once they were alone again, the restraints were resecured and he was once again almost completely helpless, as he was wheeled back out to the main room - where true to his word, the man behind the counter had made sure their table was still waiting for them.

Their food wasn't much longer and the two of them tucked in with good appetite.

An afternoon of further shopping and sightseeing ensued before heading back to the station.  
The train ride home was a little more difficult, the train being fuller than the earlier one and the station likewise. A certain amount of caution was needed as the straps were undone preparatory to the car ride the rest of the way home.

.........................................  
  


At the end of the day, as they pulled up outside the modest, but isolated, farmhouse, the younger man opened the car door, without waiting for his 'Uncle'. Sliding out to stand, stretching and breathing deeply, for a moment, before striding off towards the house.  
His lover watched him go, indulgently. They both enjoyed these occasional 'days out' and well, a little bit of play-acting never hurt anyone, did it?  
The wheelchair, with it's attached restraints would now be put away until next time. When maybe it would be the 'nephew' taking care of his older, crippled 'uncle' instead of the other way around...

**FINIS**


End file.
